1.1 Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for the manufacturing of washers according to the inventory part of claim 1.
The invention further relates to a device for the manufacturing of washers.
The invention also relates to a washer for a locking system.
1.2 Prior Art
Washers of substantially the kind specified above are previously known and provided for eg bolts or the corresponding fastening elements for locking purposes.
Two washers are arranged in a pair, substantially as shown in FIG. 1, the cam pattern sides facing and engaging each other, the main cam surface inclination being larger than the pitch of the threads, which causes a positive and efficient locking of the fastening element.
The washers are manufactured from a strip blank, which is fed to pass several stations, in which forming and/or punching is performed between upper and lower tools, the pattern of teeth being formed on and covering the upper surface and the cam pattern being formed on and covering the lower surface of the washer.
The final operation is the punching out of the washer outer periphery by an upper punch against the upper surface of the washer. This punching operation has proved to cause severe wear in the outer punch periphery region, which calls for frequent punch exchange, which disturbs the production and lowers the productivity.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a solution to the above referenced problems.